OceanClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Oceanclan... The next day.... I went on a hunting patrol with Stoneshark and Petalbreeze. We caught a mouse and brought it back, unable to find any more prey. "Our clan is starving," said Petalbreeze, sadly. I sighed. Icy Happy Holidays! 19:25, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar nodded to her mate. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Thre was no prey in the freash-kill pile. "If only we had our best hunter, Icewave," said Petalbreeze. "Well she's gone now, and we have to make do," I replied. Petalbreeze's belly was now full of kits. I heard a scream. "Willowberry!" yowled Fishpaw. We rushed into the elders den and found Willowberry dead. She was nothing but a pile of skin and bone. Her grand daughter mourned for her at her side. We had her burried with her son, Kinkscale, who had been killed by the murderer who still had not been captured. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:08, January 19, 2012 (UTC) The following day Mudstripe and Berryfern were murdered. Shellstar blamed the murders on LeafClan and attacked him the following day. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (C'mon I missed Seawave's dieing moment. to bad I'm replaying it!) Seawave looked up at his mate one last time. "Nam-name one S-skykit for mme," He mewed (The end of Seawave) Prickl ar {C} 00:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) (right before Seawave died..): "I would name them all Skykit for you." cried Shellstar. She layed down next to her mates slightly warm body. (I think I'm going to cry...) Prickl ar {C} 00:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar remembered that momment. She choked on tears. (Mabye seawave should come back to life.) (No, recarnated in Skykit! do you think that's a good idea?) Prickl ar {C} 01:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) {C} {C} (Seawave died?) Later... Petalbreeze kitted that night. One black and white tom, the other a blue grey she-cat. -Icewish (sadly, there goes a wonderful deputy) Prickl ar 01:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) (New Deputy time!) Piketooth padded into the nurrsury. He said that Seawave had died. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar drug herself to her paws. "All cats old enought to swim, join me for a meeting!" yowled Shellstar. We gathered outside. (Who's the new deputy?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) (don't know, i'll make a cat, you can control him.)POST: "Ever since my most adorable, best, loyal...." Shellstar stopped and cried. "Clouddash is the new deputy!" cried Shellstar. (Clouddash is a boy, i don't care what he looks like.) "Clouddash! Clouddash!" cheered the clan, although we sounded a bit confused. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:24, February 2, 2012 (UTC) (Clouddash) I ran up to my leader. I was a fairly new warrior, and I was surprised to be chosen as deputy. "What sould I do first?" I asked Shellstar. "Order patrols? Help with training?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:32, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar opened her eyes and growled. "Patrols. You don't have an apprentice." meowed Shellstar. I nodded and padded off. "Minnowflame, Floodwater, and Fernflight on a hunting patrol!" I called. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:12, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar went to sleep and saw Seawave (<3) in her dream. "Clouddash?" called Sparklewave. "Um, yes," I awnsered. "Do you mind training Flintpaw for a while? You see-" "No not at all," I replied, unaware that I interupted her. She smiled. "Thanks," she said. "I had areed to help the medicine cat colect herbs for today." She padded off. "Uh, no problem," I said, my voice a bit shaky. She didn't turn around because she din't hear me. "Man, I'm an idiot," I muttered to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar woke up, happy. I found Flintpaw by the apprentice den. "Hey," I called. She turned around. "Your mentor said that I have to train you for now." "Um, O.K" she awnsered. I took her out of camp. "So..." I started. "What do mentors do with their apprentices..." She looked at me and said "You have no idea how to train an apprentice, do you." she said. "No! I mean I've seen how to do it before..." I awnsered. "Look," she hissed. 'Mentors assign aprentices tasks to complete. Like catching a fish or detecting a certain scent." "O.K then, catch a fish," I ordered. "I can't catch a fish if were in the middle of the forest with no lakes, streams, oceans, or rivers," she replied. "Right..." I said. She sighed. "You were realy chosen to be deputy?" she asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar became very upset. (very soon, Prickley.) three apprentices came back, with kittypet slope on there mouths. "you two! She spat Flintpaw abd I ebtered camp when we saw Shellstar yelling at Mousepaw, Littlepaw, and Beepaw. "We're sorry Shellstar!" cryed Mousepaw. "We were just so hungry and the twoleg gave us some food!" pleaded Littlepaw. I ran up to Shellstar with Flintpaw right behind me. "Shellstar," I said. "Calm down. It's O.K" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 19:45, February 8, 2012 (UTC) (Saltkit)I swished my tiny, fluffy tail through some nearby leaves. I purred at the crackle sound they made. I saw water nearby, and my throat was dry, so I thought i'd take a drink. I dipped my head int he water, but spat the second it touced my tounge. It was very salty! I kept spitting, and sighed when I looked aorund and couldn't find another water scource. I trotted off to find some, when I stumbled and got my paw stuck in a hole. I wriggled, but there was something sharp inside the hole, like a root of some kind, that had my hind leg hooked in. I let out a cry of pain and hoped someone would help me.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 17:49, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar had two kits. One ???? with the fur color of ????? (that one is Prickley's.) The other one was white with gray tabby spots, a little she-cat named Perchkit. Shellstar purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:52, February 9, 2012 (UTC) (That was mean. But then again, in preschool I would dig them up and cut them in half...) "NOTHING IS OKAY!!! WE LOST SEAWAVE!!!! I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!!" yowled Shellstar. She curled up, like a frying worm. (i've used a mangnafy glass on one.:) ) "HELP ME!" she yowled in pain. "Seawave? Seawave!" I snarled. "How about when we lost half the clan to a blood thirsty murderer!" "Oh, brother," said Flintpaw. "Help me! Help me!" cried at kit. "Um, not meaning to interupt this highly sefisticated conversation, but I beleive we have a life to save," said Flintpaw. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:10, February 9, 2012 (UTC) (Name's Waterkit :)) Waterkit opened his eyes to crys of help. Waterkit was too young and weak to help so he just nuzzled into the moss in the den. ( I will add Waterkit in OceanClan) Prickl ar 01:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Flintpaw and I dashed out of camp with no further awnser from our leader. We found a kit in a small salt pool and brought her back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:39, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I followed the strange cats back to their camp. The first thing i scented was food. I raced over to a pile of prey and stuck my nose in it, breathing in a sweet smell of fresh-kill. I turned to the cat behind me and asked, "Can I have some? I'm so hungry!"Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 06:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) "Who is she?" Waterkit asked. "Sure eat up," He mewed after a while. The kit looked small and helpless just like him. Prickl ar 17:36, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, sure," I told the kit. I saw Waterkit standing next to me. "Waterkit!" I said. "You should'nt be out here. You should be with your littermates and mother inside the nursurry," I told him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Perchkit soon opened her ocean blue eyes. "W-Waterkit?" she mewled. Shellstar purred. "First words." she murrmered. (she can fall in love with Waterkit instead. Perchkit has to be a girl.) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:50, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I picked up Waterkit and Flintpaw picked up the other kit and took them to the nursurry. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:47, February 13, 2012 (UTC) A few days later... Perchkit pounced on her mother's tail. "Can someone play with me?!" she yowled. "I must to stuff for my clan." murmured Shellstar. (Silver, that makes no sence. Do you mean suffer?) "Hey, Clouddash!" called Sparklewave. "Um, yeah," I said as I turned around. "Do you want to come training with Flintpaw and I?" she asked. "Um, sure," I said, blushing a little. Flintpaw shook her head in disaproval. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:17, February 14, 2012 (UTC) (like do work, watch the clans, so on...) Shellstar got up. She walked out of the Nursery. "Clouddash! Take a patrol! Flintpaw, go train with your mentro!" yowled Shellstar. Perchkit let out a sniffle. She wanted to PLAY WITH SOMEONE! "Oh fine," I hissed. I began to pad off. "Wait," said Sparklewave. "Why don't Flintpaw and I come with you." "Um, sounds like a good idea," I said. Flintpaw rolled her eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Waterkit watched the patrol leave suddenly he remembered Dashing over boulders and catching huge fish in the salty water. Waterkit stop and started to think. This couldn't be a memory of his own, he had never been out of camp. Perhaps... Prickl ar 22:51, February 15, 2012 (UTC)Shellstar growled. "Kit like. The apprentice is more worthy to be a deputy." she muttered under her breath. Perchkit waddled over to Waterkit. "Wanna play?" she asked him. (She is) We started hunting. I caught a thrush and several mice. We headed to the ocean where Sparklewave and Flintpaw caught several fish and a small crab. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) (saltkit) I saw the other kits and raced over to them, "Can I play?" i asked.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar sat down. "Piketooth! Gather a border patrol!" she called. Perchkit pounced on WAterkit. "Your it!" she purred. "Sure," Waterkit meowed before leaping at Perchkit. "Don't mess with a deputy!" He yowled. Prickl ar 22:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm LEADER!" purred Perchkit. She pounced on her friend. (Aren't you rping Skykit?) (I changed his name to waterkit) "No you are not," Waterkit told Perchkit. Prickl ar 23:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "I'll be leader!" I meowed jumping in between them.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:32, February 18, 2012 (UTC) When we where taking our catch back to camp, I scented something. "Foxes," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) (Flintpaw) We tracked the foxes down and snuck up on them. "Flintpaw," whispered Clouddash. "Go get help," "Yes, sir," I said. I dashed back to camp. "Help! Foxes!" I shouted. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:29, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Ivyfeather, whatch my kits!" yowled Shellstar. She went to action. Perchkit blinked. "Okay, i'm THE BEST warrior!" growled Perchkit, his fur fluffed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:28, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Badgerfang ran up to me. "Where?" he asked. "Near the LeafClan forest! They are attacking the patrol!" I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Waterkit blinked at the sound of the alarm "Foxes" (Perchkit's a tom??) Prickl ar 01:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (is now.) Perchkit whimpered. Then he stood up strait. He HAD to impress Saltkit! "Foxes?" Pffft! We'll drive them off!" he growled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Badgerclaw, Rainwing, and Splashfur ran into the forest to help my mentor and the deputy. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:53, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (But, silver, Perchkit and Waterkit loved each other) Prickl ar 22:23, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, who's a tom, and who's a she-cat?) We began to fight off the foxes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (I really don't know) Waterkit stopped Perchkit. "You can prove yourself later." Prickl ar 00:05, February 24, 2012 (UTC) (Clouddash) I slashed at a foxes face and it ran into the forest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:06, February 24, 2012 (UTC) (okay, Prickle said Waterkit was Perchkit's bro. So if Waterkit isn't Perchkit's bro, Perchkit can be a she-cat and be WAterkit's mate, but if WAterkit is Perchkit's bro, the Perchkit is a boy and is Saltkit's future mate. So until we figure this out, i'll be Shellstar.) Shellstar kept chasing the fox. She planned on driving it into Desertclan's territory. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:43, February 24, 2012 (UTC) (That would be very hard given the fact that we are by LeafClan's border)"Shellstar," I said. "You should be with your kits!" exclaimed Rainwing. I slashed at a foxes face. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) "this may sound crule, but my clan safety must come first! Besides, other queens are supervising them!" hissed Shellstar. "Seawave is also watching over them!" snarled Shellstar, as she bit the fox's nose. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) (What do you think is better silver?? Perchkit's first words were 'Waterkit' though) Prickl ar 12:47, February 27, 2012 (UTC) "And aren't your kits your clan?" questioned Rainwing. Speaklewave motioned to Rainwing to keep her mouth shut. Rainwing was a former queen who had lost her kits to the OceanClan murderer. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar layed her tail on Rainwing's shoulder. "I can trust my clan to look after them. They are the future of the clan." murmured Shellstar. "Shellstar! Watch out!" shouted Flintpaw. A huge tawny fox lunged himself at Shellstar. I leaped on to his back and sliced down his flank. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Snailpaw joined in the fight. He slashed at the fox'x ears. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:49, March 1, 2012 (UTC) The foxes fled out of clan territory. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:06, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (who wants to be Snailpaw's mentor?) Snailpaw hissed at the fleeing foxes. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (Let me see...) We heaaded back to camp with our catch and to receive medical treatment. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Snailpaw walked over to Flintpaw with his perch he caught in the morning. "Share with me?" he asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (Flintpaw) "Sure," I said. (He could share mentors with Clouddash and Sparklewave) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (she could have the one that Flintpaw doesn't have, isn't it Clouddash?) Snailpaw nibbled on the fish. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan